


lucky loving you

by shadocoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, and maybe a surprise at the end, basically dorothea loves petra and really wants to tell her!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadocoon/pseuds/shadocoon
Summary: Dorothea had not felt that fear–that looming anxiety–of being in love. Rather, the feeling had come to her as a gradual warmth, like the unnoticed comfort of having a blanket pulled over you while you’re half asleep. Unfortunately, no matter how simple and easy it was to feel in love, Dorothea was finding it quite difficult to say anything.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	lucky loving you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing doropetra, and, while it was a challenge, i'm proud of the result! so i hope you all like it too :)  
> this fic is for [azkanhawk](https://twitter.com/AzkanHawk) who wanted some doropetra quality time, and i was happy to deliver
> 
> also five million shout outs to jay aka [marble ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean) aka [sapphic plant](https://twitter.com/sapphic_plant) who is my fave doropetra shipper and literally the only reason this fic exists. she's legitimately a cowriter at this point, so if you haven't read her doropetra fics yet you really should check her out!! jay is amazing!
> 
> enjoy :)

It was finally the big day. Dorothea was going to tell Petra that she loved her. She had been with her incredible, handsome, beautiful, smart, sexy, talented, caring girlfriend for a little over four months and she was bursting with the need to tell her how serious her feelings had become. In past relationships she had always been terrified of the prospect of love. All of those courtships had ended before she truly had to face that fear. But Petra… being with Petra had been so different right from the beginning. She was like no woman Dorothea had ever known. Soft-spoken but still so firm and honest, kind and gentle but not afraid to fight for those she cared about. Not to mention what an attentive lover she was, but that was beside the point.

All of those reasons and more were why Dorothea had not felt that fear–that looming anxiety–of being in love. Rather, the feeling had come to her as a gradual warmth, like the unnoticed comfort of having a blanket pulled over you while you’re half asleep. Unfortunately, no matter how simple and easy it was to _feel_ in love, Dorothea was finding it quite difficult to say anything. So that was why she had to give them the most perfect and romantic night possible. She had been planning it for a couple of weeks now, and the day had finally come. So, she had sent her roommate Edelgard off to stay at her girlfriend’s place for the night, and she had done the impossible: cooked a decent meal.

“That was most delicious, Dorothea,” Petra hummed as she leaned away from her plate.

Petra was the type to pretend that Dorothea’s attempts at cooking were good when they absolutely weren’t, but she was glowing in a way that told Dorothea that she was being genuine. She had cooked Petra’s favorite fish dish probably a dozen times over the past week. She had even gone to the Brigidian supermarket to get authentic ingredients. It had even ended up tasting decent to Dorothea who didn’t like fish, so she must have truly done a good job.

Dorothea grinned. Step one in the most romantic evening, complete. Next was wine and dessert and–

“Why is it that you are smiling? You are looking like an evil mastermind.” Petra was looking at her with a curious glint in her eye.

“Oh! I’m just… thinking about doing the dishes!” Dorothea stood up and began clearing the table.

Petra’s brow furrowed. “And smiling?”

“Yes.”

Petra was close behind her as she walked to the apartment’s galley kitchen. Dorothea knew without looking that she was wearing that smirk that said, “You’re being weird and I’m going to find out why.” Instead of acknowledging that she was in fact being weird, Dorothea began scraping the plates. She couldn’t let herself get flustered. If anyone was going to get flustered tonight it would be Petra when she got obliterated by that love bomb! Okay so that was a bit violent but–

“I should be the one doing the dishes after you made me such a lovely dinner.”

Dorothea jumped, nearly dropping the stack of plates, as Petra came up behind her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

“No, I’ll do them,” she insisted.

Petra’s light touch turned into a gentle massage that Dorothea could not help but lean into. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the dishes forgotten in the sink, as Petra continued to work knots out of Dorothea’s shoulders with her firm yet loving touch. Dorothea let out a contented sigh; god, she loved this woman.

“Petra I…”

Petra hummed next to her ear, her breath causing Dorothea to shiver.

_ I love you. _

“I need to get dessert ready!”

“No, Dorothea, I–”

Dorothea stopped Petra with a quick kiss, pulled away, and scooted over to the fridge. She could feel Petra looking at her again, but she refused to look back. After a moment of silence, Dorothea heard the sink come on as Petra began to wash the dishes. Now where was that dessert? Dorothea had sworn she had bought it. Oh god, what if she hadn’t? She couldn’t tell Petra she loved her without ice cream! Right, ice cream, that would be in the freezer, not the fridge.

Dorothea placed the two pints on the counter and went to get out some silverware and bowls. Part of her knew that it was silly of her to hold back and not just speak her feelings. Petra was not the type of person who would be disappointed in a casual and non-dramatic profession of love. In fact, she might prefer if it was more casual. Though, that was why Dorothea had planned a quiet night in instead of indulging in one of the more theatrical displays of affection that she had cooked up and ultimately discarded.

“I am kicking you out of this kitchen.” Petra’s voice was calm but brooked no argument.

That, of course, only made Dorothea feel contrary. She couldn’t pass up an opportunity to tease her girlfriend.

Dorothea gave her best shit-eating grin. “You’re too short, your lil’ legs couldn’t even reach my cute butt.”

“I have no need of kicking you.” Petra smirked back at her.

Before Dorothea could quip back, her feet were parting ways with the tiled kitchen floor. Petra had scooped her up into her arms with ease, and was proceeding to carry her bridal-style back into the living room. Dorothea pretended to struggle, but in reality she was enjoying Petra’s strength, and how good she smelled, and being pressed up against her, and–

“Hey!” Dorothea yelped as Petra dumped her onto the couch in an unceremonious manner.

Petra laughed, and Dorothea found it impossible to even pretend to be mad at her. It also helped that, from her perspective lying down on the couch, Dorothea was able to admire the perfection of Petra’s jawline.

“You are very lucky, Dorothea.” Petra’s voice had softened some, and it no longer sounded like she was joking around.

Dorothea chucked a pillow up at Petra who caught it as a slight smile returned to her face.

“How so?” she asked.

“You are lucky that I am loving you, I do not let others have fun of my shortness.”

Dorothea felt her heart stutter into double-time and all of her remaining breath leave her body in a  _ whoosh _ . She must have misheard or misunderstood because it sounded like Petra had just said… 

“You… you  _ what _ ?” She could only hope she didn’t sound quite as shocked as she felt.

“Oh.” Petra hesitated. “I was saying that I am loving you.”

Dorothea wouldn’t have noticed Petra’s blush if she didn’t already know where to look for it. But she did know, which was why she noticed the way the tips of Petra’s ears had turned a barely noticeable shade of pink. Had she really just said that? No, it must be a misunderstanding. There was no way Petra had mean  _ love _ , she must have just meant love. Though, aside from the different emphasis, Dorothea was aware that she was just thinking the same word twice. She was also aware that Petra had sat down next to her, and, despite her casual tone of voice, her mouth had formed a shaky smile and there was a level of vulnerability in her eyes that Dorothea hadn’t seen before, which meant… 

“Oh,” Dorothea breathed.

And then, for reasons beyond her control, tears sprang to her eyes. Because she had been agonizing over this for so long, and she had prepared the perfect night, and Petra had said it just like that, and she had said it  _ first. _ Dorothea was mad, not with her girlfriend but with herself. Why was it so hard for her to say it? She obviously wasn’t built for commitment, just like she had known all along. Petra’s smile disappeared in a flash, and her arms were around Dorothea, warm and comforting. She snuggled into the touch and blinked away the tears.

“Dorothea, I–”

Dorothea choked out a laugh. She was laughing at herself because was she not being ridiculous?

“You’ve ruined the evening, silly!” Her voice wobbled a touch, but the tears were no longer coming.

A bit of the smile returned to Petra’s face, but she still looked concerned. “I am sorry?”

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Dorothea urged, “Really?”

Petra brought a hand up to wipe the remnants of tears from the corners of Dorothea’s eyes. She was smiling her true smile as she stroked Dorothea’s cheek.

“Of course I do. I love you. I have been doing so for the longest time, but I did not want to, ah…”

“Spook me?” Dorothea finished.

“I was going to be saying, ‘put pressure on you.’ You do not have to be saying it back yet, but,” she hesitated, “I would be liking you to.”

Dorothea covered Petra’s hand in her own. “I planned this whole night to say it, silly. I love you too.”

And with those words, she felt like she had grown wings. Because Petra knew she loved her. She even loved her  _ back _ . Dorothea felt tears coming again, but this time they were tears of joy. Petra’s eyes were swimming as well. And then they were kissing, and it felt so good that Dorothea couldn’t help but sigh. Petra’s mouth was warm and intoxicating, and Dorothea melted into the feeling, into the love between them.

Their kisses started out soft and languid but soon grew more and more fervent until Dorothea felt a familiar and welcome heat growing within her. She was not sure when it had happened, but Petra was in front of her, on her knees, looking up through her lashes. Seeing her like that only made Dorothea’s need grow. Petra's hands were on Dorothea’s thighs, massaging and easing her knees apart as she sat back on the couch.

“You have been doing so much to make this night special. Now it is my turn.”

A shiver ran up Dorothea’s spine as she realized what Petra meant. Before she could respond, Petra began to trail kisses up the inside of her thigh, rendering her speechless.

“You are wearing my favorites,” Petra hummed as her mouth brushed over the fabric of Dorothea’s underwear.

She moaned in response. She was glad she had done laundry the other day so she could wear the lacy red lingerie that she knew Petra loved so much. Without another word, Petra pushed up Dorothea’s dress until it was bunched up around her hips. Without breaking eye contact, she hooked her fingers into red lace and pulled. Dorothea shuddered in pleasure and anticipation. Being pinned by those warm eyes made her feel small, safe, and wanted in a way that nothing and nobody else could.

Dorothea sank back into the couch as Petra propped her legs up to rest on her shoulders. More kisses to pliant skin as well as a few love nips that had Dorothea squirming. Her need had grown to a fever-pitch. She needed Petra. Now. Despite her feelings of urgency, there was a nervous flutter in her chest. They had been in this exact position so many times before, but now there was a new gravity to the situation. 

“Is this your way of showing how much you love me?” Dorothea teased to distract herself.

“Are you having a complaint?” Petra shot her a cheeky smile, and, god, was it lovely to see her from this angle.

“Absolutely not.” Dorothea smiled back, feeling a bit of her usual confidence begin to return. “Show me some more.”

Petra laughed, and it was absolutely the most divine sound Dorothea had ever heard. 

“As the lady is wishing.”

Done talking, Petra used her mouth to attend to much more important matters. Dorothea let out a grateful laugh that turned into a sigh as she reveled in the sensation of Petra’s tongue against her own wetness. Dorothea drove her hips forward as her hands found their way to tangle in Petra’s braids.

“Fuck,” Dorothea panted as she found herself edging closer and closer to release.

Petra did not go slow, and Dorothea was glad for that. Her strokes were long and caused Dorothea’s toes to curl and her breath to come out in gasps. And it felt so good, and she was so close, and Petra knew that, of course she knew that, and–

“I am wanting you to come for me, Dorothea,” Petra’s voice was husky with want.

With that, Dorothea came undone. She knotted her hands into Petra’s hair even harder than before and rode the wave of climax for as long as she could. And then she was drifting, floating, and Petra was leaving gentle kisses on her legs as she placed Dorothea’s feet back on the ground. 

Dorothea opened her eyes after a moment, and all she could see was Petra, Petra, Petra. And all she could feel was love.

**Author's Note:**

> and there ya have it! again a bajillion thanks to jay for showing me how fun it can be to write these lovely ladies
> 
> again, hit her up on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphic_plant)!
> 
> and also i'm on twitter too [@shadocoon](https://twitter.com/shadocoon)! have a lovely night (or whatever time it is for you!)
> 
> -sarah


End file.
